Fragments
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Drabble series' FTW! Chapter 5- He just had an instinct, something new, a fresh kind of rage. It felt amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yes, I know everyone's been doing these, but I want in, so here it is.

* * *

><p>"Listen," Morgana said, her voice rising, "This is very important. Now where is it?"<p>

"Lady," the man behind the counter said, "I don't have no anti-smirk medication. They don't make it."

"Oh? They don't, eh?"

"No."

"But my sister told me…. Do you have anti-sissssstering meds?" Morgana asked.

"Anti-WHAT?" the guy asked.

"Sissssssstering."

"What the –"

"Fine," Morgana said, "I'll take my business elsewhere."

"You do that!" the man yelled, as she turned and walked away, "Crazy lady!"

Morgana turned around and blasted him.

Later:

"Useless, as usual ." Morgana told Morgause.

"Shame. We really needed that anti-sissssstering/anti-smirking medication, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi. Bye.

* * *

><p>Merlin slowly walked through the crypt, closing his eyes when he reached the ragged breathing.<p>

"Please, Merlin." she said, the woman who hated him, wanted to kill him, loved him. And he her.

"Morgana." he said.

"Merlin, please, it hurts." she said. He opened his eyes enough to see the bleeding and quickly shut them again.

"Please, just to repay me, please." she said.

He understood. Of course. It was his fault, all of it, but if he hadn't done it, hadn't poisoned her, Arthur would be dead.

"Illad." he whispered, then bent over and kissed the cold, dead, lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, I need a light one after the last one. So here. I don't own LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.

* * *

><p>"You want to teach me to do <em>what<em>?" Merlin asked Gwaine incredulously.

"Well, it depends, mate. Do you want to shuffle or dougie?" Gwaine said.

"They sound like torture mechanisms."

"Nah, mate, don't you want to party rock?" Gwaine asked/shouted.

"You're speaking a different language." Merlin said.

"No, you know! 'Party rockers in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time'?"

Merlin shook his head.

"God, you're pathetic." Gwaine sighed.

"Well, what's 'shuffling' and 'dougie-ing'?"

"Dancing!" Gwaine shouted.

"Well, why didn't you say that? It would have spared us this conversation."

"You don't dance, mate?"

"Are you _mental?"_

"…yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews will improve Merlin's shuffling. (We all want to see it, don't deny it.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Hi again. I don't own Merlin, cuz if I did, Lance would be dead, and everyone would rejoice.

* * *

><p>"But really," Morgana said," We're not so different, you and I."<p>

Normally Merlin would have laughed. He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We've both lost something we want back," she went on, "and together, we can get them. Don't you want to see Freya again?"

"Of course." Merlin choked.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Morgana holding out her hand. He took it.

Freya and Morgause appeared. Merlin laughed in happiness.

"Merlin," Freya said, "What have you done? What—"

That, of course, was all before Morgana killed her again.

"You said you wanted to _see _her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yays! Thanks to PouPouFinou'sDaydreaming for reviewing all the chapters so far, and here's 5!

* * *

><p>Arthur had never wanted anything more than Guinevere. He loved her, always.<p>

So when he saw Lancelot kissing her, something clicked inside him.

Something that had chosen not to show itself for 24 years.

Something involving his mother, something that Uther refused to talk about.

He just had an instinct, something new, a fresh kind of rage.

It felt amazing.

He just had a feeling that if…

He thrust out his hand, not knowing what would happen.

His eyes glowed gold, blood was pounding in his ears.

Silence.

Then Gwen, "YOU KILLED HIM! MONSTER!"

Turning the magic around.

Dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, if that wasn't clear, he kind of killed himself. Please review!


End file.
